Super Robot Taisen G Redux
by Lily Nadesico
Summary: A Redux version of Super Robot Taisen G, with new series and more plot twists! Join Mist Rex and his companions as they find themselves embroiled in a war for the survival of two worlds, as several facions struggle for dominance! A joint project with Takeshi Yamato, inspired by Super Robot Taisen K.


**SUPER ROBOT TAISEN G REDUX**

**A Super Robot Wars fan fiction by Lily Nadesico and Takeshi Yamato**

**Welcome to my newest project, fellow Super Robot fans! **

**As you can see, this is a re-edition of Super Robot Wars G. Unfortunately, I hit some serious writer's block for that story, and I never quite managed to follow up on it... but now, thanks to some good inpuut from my friend Alex Yamato (now Takeshi Yamato), I decided to get off and start working on this baby again, perhaps this time getting off to a better start and to a better conclusion. Especially when you consider that there will be a few more entries in the crossover, and they all will leave their mark one way or the other!**

**Super Robot Wars and all related trademarks belong to Banpresto, used without permission, no rights reserved. This fan fiction has only been written for fun and to test my own writing skills, so... in other words, I'm making no money out of it!**

**By the way, if you're curious - the G in the title stands for Gattai, which is Japanese for Combination. The reason for this title is that, well, there are so many combining robots in this one that it just seemed to fit!**

**Series Represented**

**Banpresto Originals (SRW K and SRX Team)**

**Mobile Suit Gundam (mentions)**

**Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memories (mentions)**

**Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (A New Translation)**

**Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (limited)**

**After War Gundam X**

**Turn A Gundam**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny**

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny CE 73 Stargazer**

**Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Season 3)**

**Ginga Kikoutai Majestic Prince**

**Valvrave The Liberator**

**Fafner of the Azure: Dead Aggressor**

**Zoids: Guardian Force**

**Zoids: New Century Zero**

**Shinkon Gattai Godannar**

**Getter Robo Armageddon**

**Dangaioh**

**Koutetsushin Jeeg**

**GaoGaiGar FINAL (no Sol Masters)**

**Gaiking: Legend of Daiku Maryu**

**Gun x Sword**

**Gravion Zwei**

**Genesis of Aquarion**

**Dancougar Nova**

**Quite an interesting roster, if I can give my humble opinion! Okay, then... if there are no more things to be said, I guess we can start with the prologue... and then, get thrust directly in the midst of the action! Get ready for a wild ride!**

**And of course, enjoy!**

**oooooooooo**

**Prologue**

_Two hundred years into the future, shortly after the inauguration of the Star Calendar. Mankind had just managed to grow beyond the limitations imposed by their own planet, rising to expand in space. Optimism about the Earth's future was universal._

_Unfortunately, that was when Earth was plunged into the depths of a war of unprecedented proportions. Some fifty years previous, humanity already had to weather the assault of Empress Himika's "Great Jama Empire", followed by the first appearances of the Mimetic Beasts. These creatures were accompanied by a growing number of disappearances and abductions, more than enough to instill fear and distrust of the unknown in mankind. It was during these decades that the rift between the genetically optimized "Coordinators" and the unmodified "Naturals" became too large for society to ignore, and tensions began to rise between the new space born generations and the Earth's elite. Along with the disaster came the appearance of the Shadow Angels, winged beings with unexplainable powers who could not die of old age, and who immediately began infecting human cities on Earth to harvest human beings, dubbing them as "the wingless ones", like cattle._

_In space, a new and unknown enemy, the Vagan, had started making their presence known to mankind. Their brutal attacks on civilian colonies and seemingly senseless killing sprees pushed the Earth Union to action - but only thanks to the AGE System, handed down to and developed by teenage genius Flit Asuno, was it possible to develop a powerful weapon that could stand up to the Vagan's own robots - the AGE Gundam, a revolutionary machine whose power was fueled by its own pilot's mysterious powers. The Vagan were pushed back to their territories, and a stalemate was reached in the struggle. A stalemate marred by the unsettling discovery of the Vagan's true origins..._

_The Jama Empire's invasion was halted that half a century ago by mysterious barriers called "Zones", which trapped the Jama on Kyushu. The Mimetic Beasts also disappeared at the climax of the five-year War of the Titans. With these menaces and Earth's cities rebuilt, everyone assumed peace had returned to the world._

_But it was a fictitious peace. As the Vagan continued their offensive and the war quickly degenerated into a seemingly endless series of skirmishes, another generation of heroes was called upon to beat back the menace. Twenty-five years after the Vagan's first defeat, Flit Asuno, now a war veteran embittered by the loss of those closest to him, and his son Asemu, along with the crew of the Diva, were required to once again stop the Vagan's ambitions, which they only managed at great personal cost._

_In the shadow of the recovery, several years after, relationships between Naturals and Coordinators had worsened, and the schism between those living in space colonies and those remaining on Earth was growing ever larger with each passing moment. The tension culminated when the Side 3 colonies declared themselves independent under the name of Principality of Zeon and, under the rule of the Zabi family, declared open war on the Earth Federation, quickly gaining the upper hands thanks to their new Mobile Suits._

_It was only the creation of a new Federation weapon that managed to turn the tide of the war against Zeon - the RX-78 Gundam, a one-of-a-kind Mobile Suit created to outperform anything Zeon had on its side. With the death of Sovereign Gihren Zabi, the Principality collapsed, and a temporary peace was forged._

_However, that still wasn't the end of it. Other colonial powers were joining forces under the banner of ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty), trying to free themselves from the Federation's oppressive yoke. The tragedy of the Bloody Valentine and the result of Operation Stardust signed the beginning of a new war, which only ended when all ringleaders on all sides had been destroyed. Several small nations were also beginning to declare their independence, chief among which, the totalitarian Empire of Dorssia and the small and neutral nation of Jior. _

_Just then, an urban legend began to circulate about a mighty robot interfering in the battlefields, always fighting for the losing side and turning the tide of the battle, but never quite finishing off the opponent. It was believed that the motivation behind these interventions was to keep all sides under control, so that nobody could get significantly more powerful than the others... but those speculations were never confirmed._

_At the same time, the invasion of the Zonder was halted by the appearance of a new powerful robot - GaoGaiGar and the Gutsy Geoid Guard._

_To maintain peace after the end of the Bloody Valentine war, peace treaties were signed for all sides... but in the midst of the recovery, the Federation established the Titans, a ruthless and brutal military organization used to violently quench any dissent among the space colonies and PLANTs. It was believed that the Titans were closely working with the remnants of Blue Cosmos, the anti-Coordinator organization which had played an important role in the Bloody Valentine War._

_While new tensions are mounting between Earth and the colonies, Earth is now being attacked once again by mysterious enemies - not half a year ago, the Zevavire descended on Earth, being barely stopped by the power of the new Super Robot Gravion. Strange disappearances have once again been verified, and the Shadow Angels are beginning to get more aggressive in their harvest of human beings. To add to the trouble, rumours of a new insurgence from the Vagan are beginning to circulate, Dorssia is mobilizing its armies for an all-out war with the Earth... and a new menace from outer space, the mysterious lien race known as Wargaru, began attacking the colonies with state-of-the-art machines that are quickly beating back the defenders of the Earth. To defeat them, the secret organization DEAVA has risen in an attempt at resistance, being secretly backed up by more moderate factions of the Earth Federation... and while the crew of the Diva is preparing to set sail once again, in spite of the mysterious disappearence of ace pilot Asemu Asuno thirteen years ago, new technologies are being fielded to combat the threat of the Wargaru. The AHSMB (Advanced High Standard Multipurpouse Battle Device) units, based on the breakthrough technology of the JURIA System, are being developed, and will hopefully prove to be a match for the invaders..._

_The scars of war are still fresh upon mankind, but the people are doing their best to hang on the hard-won peace and wish to only spend their days quietly. But, now that the Space Calendar has reached Year 205, no one realizes that a new, unfathomable terror is approaching head-on..._

**oooooooooo**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's note: Well, nothing too fancy here, this was just the prologue. Next chapter begins the real story, with the introduction of the new protagonist... and some more clarification on what happened during the back story. Stay sharp, because I'll try to update this story as soon as I can!**

**See you soon!**

**Lily**


End file.
